The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Episode one: The pure hearted hyena
Nano nevereverland plays : Female:(singing)long ago, inside a distant memory, there is a voice that says do you believe in happy endings? even when the road seems long, every breath you take will lead you close to a special place within your neverever... : Music plays faster : Female:(singing)mezamete. komaku wo tataki tsudzuketeru sairen. kono sakeboigoe wo oshikoroshite. nanimo shirazu ni. shin'on dake wo tsunagitomete. genjitsu no torappu ni ochite yuku. : Music plays softer : Female:(singing)koukai wa shinai yo. tsumiageta chigireteta miraizu wo nagame. iki wo tomete. sabitsuita kioku no hari. atama n naka! guruguru! mawaru yo! : Music plays fast again : Female:(singing)as i close my eyes! nokosu ato mo naku kobosu oto mo naku iku ate mo naku! i know this is what i want, this is what i need! ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzoe. kizutsuita kako no bokura wa! lenai mama de! sonna karamawari kamaranai hibi wa! mou tozashite ikun da. so now. kore wa boku ga nozonda. my nevereverland. : Kion: the lion guard. the legend of kion. : Kion slashes the screen in half : Kion: the pure hearted hyena. Scene cuts to kion waking up in the outlands Kion: huh? Kion looks around looking confused Kion: where the heck am i? Kion starts walking and realizes where he is Kion: why am i in the outlands? hold on a sec. Kion lets out long burp that echoes through the out lands making him laugh Kion: alright, alright. back to looking for a way out. if i can that is. Kion starts looking around more Kion: alright bunga. if this is one of your pranks, then you can come out now dude. i wanna go home and watch the legend of kion. Kion continues walking but then sees a shadow Kion: ha, ha. yep, you got me bunga. jokes! april fools if we're doing it early! The shadow reveals itself and appears to be a female hyena cub Hyena: hey. you alright? Kion tries to get over his thoughts on hyenas as he talks with jasiri Kion: yeah, i guess. Hyena: a lion in the outlands huh? not something you see every day. kion, leader of the lion guard, am i correct? i'm jasiri. Kion: you know me? good. then you know you don't stand a chance. Jasiri cocks her head to the side Jasiri: i've heard about you and your friends, but i guess what i heard was wrong. Jasiri's quip caught kion off guard Kion: what do you mean? Jasiri: pssh. i never thought you'd be so rude. Kion: what? no, i wasn't...you just startled me, kay? i thought you were my friend bunga playing some stupid prank on me. Jasiri chuckles Jasiri: sorry. are you lost? Kion: i guess. Kion observes jasiri who rolls her eyes while smiling Jasiri: do i meet the fiercest's approval? Kion backs up Kion: sorry. Jasiri shrugs Jasiri: so. now that i know you, and you know me, you wanna play? Kion: play? how do i know you're not in janja's clan? Jasiri: oh, that pimp? god i hate him. Jasiri becomes serious Jasiri: look kion. i know your father had a bad past with the hyena's, but i can assure you that i'm different. Kion: yeah right. how do i know janja didn't send you? Jasiri: there's that rude thing again. Kion sighs Kion: look jasiri. i know hyena's can be good, and i know you can't be entirely like janja. but i don't trust just anyone i meet in the out lands. Jasiri: well, if i told you i know where a watering hole is, would that help? Kion looks at jasiri Kion: yes it would. Kion follows jasiri to a watering hole Jasiri: ta-da. drink up. Kion smiles walks over to the watering hole and starts drinking it Kion: thanks jasiri. i really need this. Jasiri: i figured. Jasiri starts drinking and kion burps into the water and the bubbles go up to jasiri's mouth making her laugh Jasiri: it's like a backwards water fart. Kion: exactly. i call it a water burp. just make sure you're close to a friend. Jasiri laughs a bit and continues drinking with kion. Kion: so jasiri. is there any chance you can get me to flat ridge rock? Jasiri: i don't see why not. i go there all the time anyway. sometimes i watch your family hunt. Kion stops drinking and becomes cautious Kion: you spy on us!? Jasiri: wait, what!? Kion: did cheezi and chungu put you up to this!? Jasiri: heck no dude. just give me a chance and i'll- Kion: no thanks. i can get out of here on my own! Kion runs off Jasiri sighs Jasiri: that idiot's going the wrong way. he reallt IS as dumb as he looks. i've gotta stop him. Jasiri takes a quick drink and runs after kion Scene cuts to kion walking through thinking about what he said to jasiri Kion: was that rude? oh, like i care. i can get out of here no prob. Just then kion sees a flash of light and climbs up some rocks Mufasa: kion. i see you're in need of assistance again. Kion: grandfather mufasa. it's been a while. at least a week or two. i lost track. and i forgot to care. Mufasa: yes, i know. Kion: so what exactly do you mean by, assistance? Mufasa: let me explain something kion. are all lions the same Kion: well, no. i'm more adventurous than kiara. Mufasa: exactly. i understand that you believe hyena's can be good, but that begs the question. why did you shun jasiri away? Kion: i honestly don't know. and to be honest, i feel really bad about it. what do i do? Mufasa: perhaps you should make amends with jasiri. you can never have too many friends. even if you have one million. Kion: maybe not that many. thank you grandfather. i know what to do now. Mufasa: you're welcome kion. Mufasa vanishes Kion climbs down from the rocks Kion: alright. now to find jasiri. i just hope she forgives me for my jerk-like attitude. Just then kion gets kicked in the back of the head by a cloaked figure making him bleed Kion: ow! who the heck are you? The cloaked figure snaps his fingers and the hyena's come out Janja: well, well, well. if it isn't baby kion in the outlands. not so strong without your little friends huh? the blood says all. Kion notices that he's bleeding and freaks out Janja: thank you cloak kid. you may go now. The cloaked figure nods and runs off Janja: now how do we wanna do this? limb from limb, or second by second. Cheezi: oh, oh! limb by limb! Chungu: i second that! Janja: and i third it. Janja sneers as he prepares to end kion Janja: it's time for you to die kion. without the fiercest, the pride lands, as well as the lion guard, will be destroyed. Kion becomes scared only for jasiri to arrive at the scene and punch janja in the face Kion: jasiri? Jasiri: kion, run! there's a cave back there if you can find it. Kion: i can't leave you here! Jasiri: go! Kion nods and runs off only to slow down and eventually pass out Scene cuts to kion waking up trying to regain his vision Kion: mom? Jasiri chuckles as kion's vision returns Jasiri: no sleepyhead. it's me. Kion: jasiri? when did you get here dude? Jasiri: i've been here the whole time actually. i understood your fear, and i knew you only said what you did out of that. Kion: that's true. i'm sorry for that by the way. heck, i don't even know why i said it. Jasiri: you, hurt my feelings. Kion: i know. and i never meant to. my grandfather was right? Jasiri becomes confused Kion: so you've been here this whole time huh? Jasiri: yeah, pretty much. i've been treating your wound too. Kion: wow. really? thanks a ton. Jasiri: you're welcome. A question comes to kion's mind Kion: jasiri? do you have a family by any chance? Jasiri flinches and ceases to kion's wound making kion feel bad Kion: sorry, sorry! you don't have to answer. that was stupid. Jasiri: it's fine. i did for a while. my mom died when i was little. Kion: what about you're dad? Jasiri: i never met him. he must've left before my birth. Kion: dang jasiri. that's sad. Jasiri: i know. but i manage. my mom told me to give everyone a chance before i judged them. Kion: yeah. she must've been nice. Jasiri: yeah. she was. Jasiri examines kion's wound Jasiri: your legs beaten up pretty bad. you won't be able to walk until tomorrow. Kion: what!? i can't stay here! Jasiri: don't worry kion. flat ridge rock isn't too far from here. and i'll be by your side until you can leave. until you recover, i won't leave you by yourself. Kion smiles Kion: thank you jasiri. i'm glad we're on good terms again. Kion suddenly lets out a burp making him cover his mouth and blush also making jasiri chuckle Jasiri: so am i. sisi ni sawa. Kion nods Kion: we just might be. Jasiri smiles Jasiri: now lets get some sleep so you have some energy for the morning. Kion nods Kion: right. Jasiri: keep in mind that if it lasts longer then tonight, then you're gonna smell me ripping some nasty ones. Kion chuckles Kion: i'll keep that in mind. same to you. night jasiri. Jasiri: good night kion. Kion goes to sleep and jasiri lies down next to him Scene cuts to kion waking up the next morning to find jasiri giving him some food Kion: oh. morning jasiri. Jasiri: morning kion. i got you some food. Kion: you did? wow, thanks. Jasiri: no prob. Kion grabs the food only to notice that jasiri's shoulder's bleeding Kion: jasiri. you're bleeding! Jasiri: oh, this? i'll be fine. Kion: but it's blood. you could die. Jasiri: don't worry too much kion. i've been through a lot. trust me. Kion: well, alright then. we should take you to my mom though just in case. she believes in good hyena's just like me. Jasiri: so i guessed actual rememberance skipped a generation. Kion laughs nervously Kion: i deserve that. jasiri, i'm real sorry. Jasiri: i forgive you. Jasiri licks kion Kion:(playfully)ew. Jasiri: cmon dude. eat up. Kion starts eating and passes jasiri some of the food Kion: just because i have to eat, doesn't mean i can't share it. Jasiri blushes and accepts the food Jasiri: thanks. Jasiri starts eating Kion: so jasiri. how exactly did you get this? Jasiri: let's just say the rules don't apply to me. i do what i want. Kion realizes how jasiri got the food and gets intrigued Kion: so you went at night huh? why is that? Jasiri: well, i'm pretty sneaky. especially at night time. also to get away from the rotting smell of the butt bombs coming from in there that increased over night, so i just had to get out of there. did you know that you're a sleep farter? Kion blushes Kion: um, no. i didn't. now i know why kiara's always on the other side of the room. Jasiri laughs a bit Jasiri: yeah. guess so. who's kiara? Kion: she's my older sister, and the future queen of the pride lands. she can be a bit of a brat at times, but she's really caring. she was especially kind when i was a baby. Jasiri: she was now. Kion: yeah. she tended to my wounds, watched over me, heck, she was always there in my time of need. she's been really busy lately, but it's reasonable. Jasiri: yeah. she's obviously gonna have stuff to do. Kion scoots closer to jasiri Kion: so, i'm guessing that when i go home, you'll come back here? Jasiri pauses Jasiri: i can't. Kion: why not? Jasiri starts crying Jasiri: janja exiled me for helping you. Kion: jasiri. i don't know what to say. Kion nuzzles jasiri who stops crying Jasiri: there's nothing to say. i'd do it again. Kion: why? Jasiri: you're starting to grow on me. honestly, you're the first friend i've ever had. Kion smiles Kion: tell you what siri. you can stay with us. i'm sure i can convince my dad. Jasiri: really? you mean it? Kion: yeah. i mean it alright. Jasiri hugs kion Jasiri: oh thank you kion! Kion: no prob. Just then a fart sound is heard Jasiri smirks at kion who blushes and chuckles nervously Kion: sorry. guess i'm a little gassy from the food. Jasiri chuckles Jasiri: no worries. that happens with me too sometimes. Kion laughs a bit Kion: you can't be serious dude. you fart sometimes after eating too? Jasiri: you can bet on it. now let's get you to pride rock. Kion: and you to your new home. Kion and jasiri smile at each other Janja: oh look boys. Kion and jasiri: huh? Janja: it's the lion lover. Jasiri blushes Jasiri: back off janja! we were just leaving. Cheezi: yeah. into our stomachs. Chungu: it's lunch time. Janja: time to say bye bye to the lovers. Kion: jasiri. get behind me. Jasiri: what? why? Kion: trust me. i got this. Jasiri gets behind kion Jasiri: i hope you know what your doing. Janja and his clan get closer only for kion to use the roar sending them back Jasiri: the roar of the elders. incredible. Kion: cmon siri. let's go home. Jasiri smiles and looks at kion Jasiri: yeah. lets. Kion and jasiri head towards flat ridge rock Scene cuts to kion and jasiri returning to the lair Jasiri: wow kion. it looks amazing. Kion: it sure is. since the upper rooms are lions territory, you can stay in here. Jasiri: really? thanks kion. Kion: no prob. Just then bunga tackles kion Bunga: kion, you're back! you have no idea how worried i was! i'm so glad you're back! Kion: yep, i'm back bunga. Bunga: where were you!? why were you gone for so long!? why didn't you- Kion burps in bunga's face making him get off and rub his eyes Bunga: point taken. Jasiri: so this is that bunga dude you told me about? Kion: yep. sure is. Bunga: hold up. Bunga turns around Bunga: kion, who the heck is this? and why is she here? in the pride lands. Jasiri: is he always like this? Kion: sometimes i just think he's dillusional. bunga, this is jasiri. she helped me out of the outlands after i unknowingly woke up there one time. Bunga: i see. well jasiri, it's nice to meet you. and i'd like to personally thank you for saving my best friend from out lands rot. Jasiri: it was no problem. Kion: oh right. we've gotta get your wound checked. i'll take you to my parents. cmon siri. Jasiri: alright then. Jasiri follows kion and bunga but faints after three steps Kion: jasiri? Kion and bunga run over to jasiri Kion: jasiri! Bunga: how did she pass out so easily? Kion: bunga. take jasiri over to the bed in the lair. i'll go get my parents. Bunga nods and takes jasiri to the bed in the lair and kion runs off to find his parents Scene cuts to kion taking his parents to the lair Kion: now mom, dad, i want you to promise me that you won't flip out. Simba: i suppose i won't, flip out. Nala: you have my word kion. Kion: good. Kion and his parents walk into the lair and kion runs over to jasiri who wakes up Kion: jasiri! Simba: a hyena? Kion: you're awake! Jasiri: what happened? Kion: you passed out and i went to get my parents. i felt like they could help. Bunga: actually kion, i took my own matters in. Kion: huh? Bunga walks over to them Kion: bunga, how did YOU heal her? you're practically retarded. Bunga: well i saw some violet salve over there and i decided to treat jasiri's wound. and let me tell you jasiri, you have some awesome durability. Jasiri: thanks bunga. Simba: kion, how exactly did jasiri get here? Kion: well, um, i maybe, sorta, brought her here. Simba: what? Nala: simba, please. we said we wouldn't complain. Kion: dad, please let her stay. heck, she can't even go back anyway. janja exiled her because she helped me get out of the out lands. please. Simba sees the sadness in kion's eyes Simba: she, helped you out of the out lands? how did you get there? Kion: i have no idea. i'm honestly surprised you guys didn't start a search party. Nala: i am too kion. Nala turns to simba Nala: When did we reach that part again? Simba: well, um- Kion: so does this mean jasiri can stay? Simba chuckles a bit Simba: yes kion. for as long as she wants. Kion: yes! you hear that siri? Jasiri: loud and clear. Bunga jumps down Bunga: i have a feeling it's gonna be pretty awesome having a hyena in the pride lands. you jasiri, are gonna love it here. Jasiri: i can already tell. Simba walks over to jasiri Simba: jasiri, i want to thank you for helping my son. without you, he wouldn't have gotten back, and the lion guard would've been disbanded unintentionally, putting the pride lands life at risk. for that alone, you are welcome to stay in the pride lands, for as long as you wish. Nala: i wish to thank you as well jasiri. Jasiri smiles Jasiri: thank you simba. thank you nala. Simba: we'll leave you be. Nala: we'll see you later kion. Kion: you guys too. Simba and nala leave the lair Bunga: so, now there's a hyena living here. fuli will not like this. Kion: ha ha. yeah. Jasiri: who's fuli? Kion: just the fastest member of the lion guard. she's pretty fiesty. Bunga: just give her some time, and she'll warm up to you. Jasiri: good to know. Kion sighs Jasiri: what's wrong kion? Kion: nothing. it's just, you helped me escape the most dangerous place i've ever known, and i never did anything for you. i guess i'm just upset that i don't know how to pay you back. Jasiri: dude. you save me from janja. and after that, you made me a pride lander. that alone is enough. Kion smiles Kion: i'm glad to hear that. and i'll stay here with you when i'm not on patrols. not that i go on many that only ono does. and even when you're better, just remember. i'm here for you. Bunga: talk about commitment. Jasiri smiles and hugs kion making him blush Jasiri: thanks kion. i'll remember that. Kion wraps his arms around jasiri Kion: no prob siri. like you said. sisi ni sawa. Jasiri let's go of kion Jasiri: exactly. Kion: well, i should probably head back to my place. Jasiri: yeah. it's about night time too. Bunga: oh, you're right. i should probably get home before my uncles notice i'm not back yet. later kion. later jasiri. Kion: later dude. Jasiri: bye bunga. Bunga runs off Jasiri: ya know kion, i wanna thank you too. i was all alone until you came along, and now i have a place to call home. Kion smiles Kion: you're welcome siri. Jasiri yawns and Kion starts singing jasiri a lullaby Kion:(singing softly) sisi ni sawa, it means we're the same. forget about the past when there's nothing to gain. at the end of the day, it's like water and rain. sisi ni sawa, it means were the same. sisi ni sawa, it means we're the same. focus on the future, where there's much more to gain. at the end of the day, we're all the same, as water and rain. sisi ni sawa, it means we're the same. Jasiri falls asleep developing new feelings for kion Kion:(singing softly)sisi ni sawa. it means, we're, the same. Kion leaves the lair developing new feelings for jasiri Kion: goodnight jasiri. Kion walks up the steps of pride rock leaving his new friend to sleep Sword art online overfly plays during the credits Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nobashite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Music continues to play Female:(singing)tomedonai omoi wa, nichijou ni nomarete, yurameki nagara mata katachi wo, kaeteitta. imasara mou osbi kana? henji no nai jimon jitou. subete wa sou jibun shidai, owari mo hajimari mo. Music continues to play Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nabashite. yasashii, hikari wo, mezashite habataku yo. kokoro ni, tomoshita, jounetsu wo daite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Category:Unblockable